disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinocchio (character)
Pinocchio is the main character from the 1940 film of the same name. He is a living puppet, who must prove himself worthy to become a real boy, with the help of Jiminy Cricket as his conscience. Walt Disney and his crew used a marionette model and child actor, Dickie Jones who voiced Pinocchio in the movie, to animate the character. Background Development One of the most challeging tasks the Disney studios went through during the making of the film, was finding the perfect Pinocchio. The animators tried and tried to get the right wooden boy. The tasks was so frustrating the Walt Disney actually ceased production on the film until they were able to find to right Pinocchio. Soon enough animator Milt Khal created a small peice of animation that will get worked on and eventually become Walt Disney's Pinocchio. Personality Pinocchio was originally planned to be a bratty and selfish know-it-all character. Much like the original story Pinocchio was going to be rude but Walt Disney knew that was not the little wooden boy for his film. Pinocchio transformed from a brat of a kid to a truely innoccent little boy made of wood. Through the course of the film Pinocchio became more and more aware of the dangers of his life and even set out to rescue his father from a legendary sea monster which would soon give him the earnings to becoming a real boy. Appearances Pinocchio In the film, Pinocchio was first introduced as a lifeless puppet. When it was time for bed, Geppetto caught sight of a wishing star and wished Pinocchio to become a real boy. Once Geppetto fell asleep, his home was visited by the Blue Fairy, who brought Pinocchio to life and Jiminy Cricket became his official conscience to tell him right from wrong, for, if Pinocchio proved himself brave, truthful and unselfish, he would be transformed into a real boy. Geppetto discovered his puppet is alive and celebrated along with Figaro the kitten and Cleo the goldfish. The next morning, Pinocchio is ready for school, but is stopped by two villainous actors: J. Worthington Foulfellow (a.k.a. "Honest John") and his silent sidekick, Gideon, who trick him into working for Stromboli, a puppeteer. They tell him being rich and famous is the only way to live. Pinocchio listens, believes, and ends up following the wrong path. Jiminy tries to stop him, but is unsuccessful, so he chases after him. Pinocchio became the star of Stromboli's marionette show. Stromboli is paid beyond his wildest dreams for Pinocchio's magnificent performance. After the show, Pinocchio and Stromboli are dining and the man's true nature is revealed as parsimonious, evil and rotten. He cages Pinocchio and threatens him to perform. Pinochio manages to escape with the help of Jiminy and the Blue Fairy. During their trip home, Pinocchio and Jiminy race home, but Pinocchio is stopped once again by Honest John and Gideon. They tell Pinocchio he's sick and the only cure is a vacation on Pleasure Island. They take him to the Coachman, along with many other boys, including a brat named Lampwick, who Pinocchio calls his best friend. Once the place is torn apart, everyone has vanished, except Lampwick and Pinocchio, who are smoking and drinking while playing pool. Once Jiminy confronts the two, he is so upset, he storms out. Soon, Jiminy discovers the plan; Pleasure Island has the power to transform bad boys into donkeys, which the Coachman sells into slavery, and rushes back to get Pinocchio. Lampwick's transformation is complete, but Pinocchio and Jiminy escape the island. Unfortunately, Pinocchio has grown donkey ears and a tail. The two reach home, but realize there's no one home. They sit and wait on the steps for everyone to return. Suddenly, the Blue Fairy comes in the shape of a dove and gives them a letter which tells them Geppetto was eaten by Monstro the Whale. The pair start searching the ocean for Monstro with very little luck. When they ask sea creatures such as clams and seahorses, they swim and hide in fear at the mention of Monstro's name. Meanwhile, after a nap, Monstro awakens and begins an eating frenzy. Everything in his path was either devoured or destroyed (including Pinocchio). Once Monstro was found, Pinocchio was able to reunite with Geppetto, Figaro and Cleo. Pinocchio soon thinks of a plan to escape Monstro by making him sneeze. Once Pinocchio is able to get Monstro to sneeze, the enraged animal chases after him and his father. The whale destroys the raft, sending Pinocchio and Geppetto into the unforgiving sea. After witnessing his father almost drowning, Pinocchio grabs him and swims to shore as quick as he can, but it's too late. Even before he gets there, Monstro slams into a rocky wall, creating a forty foot tidal wave. Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, and Jiminy survive. When Jiminy looks for Pinocchio, he makes a very depressing discovery. Pinocchio is lying face down in a large puddle, in which he has drowned. Geppeto, Figaro, Cleo, and Jiminy return home and grieve over Pinocchio. Then the Blue Fairy revives Pinocchio and transforms him into a real boy because he has now proved himself brave, truthful and unselfish. Jiminy is then awarded with a certified 14-karat conscience badge. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pinocchio makes a cameo appearance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, among the group of toons wondering what sort of Toon Judge Doom was. House of Mouse Pinocchio has made numerous cameo appearances in the television series House of Mouse. He is voiced by Michael Welch. Teacher's Pet Pinocchio made a cameo appearance at the beginning of the Teacher's Pet film. During the opening sequence, Spot Helperman has a dream where he's watching Pinocchio. Phineas and Ferb Pinocchio makes two interesting cameos in Phineas and Ferb. The first is in the episode "Unfair Science Fair". A human boy baring a great resemblance to him is shown to be the kid Dr. Doofenshmirtz lost his first science fair to. His other cameo is in "Wizard of Odd", where he's shown to be among the many people, including Santa Claus that Good Witch Isabella tells to take the yellow brick road. This cameo notably depicts Pinocchio baring more resemblance to a typical puppet. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Pinocchio is a character from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, as well as the Disney movie "Pinocchio." Kingdom Hearts As with the movie, Pinocchio is, originally, a wooden puppet brought to life by the Blue Fairy after his maker Geppetto wished for a son, and Jiminy Cricket has been assigned to be Pinocchio's conscience, because he's too young to know the difference between right and wrong. Unfortunately for all three, the Heartless destroyed their world, causing them to become separated. Jiminy ends up at Disney Castle, where he becomes the Royal Scholar and is eventually assigned to travel with Donald and Goofy (and later Sora) to write down their adventures. It is unknown where Geppetto went, but as Sora, Donald and Goofy travel throughout the different worlds, they discover Pinocchio running around Traverse Town. Without his conscience, Pinocchio has been misbehaving, but in the end, Jiminy manages to set him straight. Pinocchio promises Jiminy that he would behave from that point onwards and find his father. Some time after Pinocchio escapes Traverse Town (currently, it is unknown how such a feat was accomplished), he's reunited with his father and both of them end up inside of Monstro. When Sora, Donald and Goofy are on their way to Atlantica or Halloween Town (depending on the player's choice), Monstro comes and swallows their Gummi Ship whole. The trio wake up inside of Monstro's mouth and, after exploring, reunite with Pinocchio once more and finally meet his father, Geppetto. Pinocchio, however, notices Riku (it's unknown how Riku got to Monstro, though it seems likely he used a portal of darkness to get there) from afar, running into one of Monstro's bowels. Curious, Pinocchio follows Riku but is captured by him, as Riku hopes to use Pinocchio's heart to revive Kairi's. Riku leads Sora, Donald and Goofy on a chase of hide and seek, constantly throwing taunts to his old friend. Pinocchio eventually manages to escape from Riku, but runs into a giant Heartless, the Parasite Cage, and ends up trapped inside it. The Parasite Cage attempts to steal the puppet's heart. It's because of this that Riku and Sora team up to destroy it- but after rescuing Pinocchio, Riku kidnaps him again and eventually takes Pinocchio's heart, believing it can replace Kairi's. Thanks to the compassion of Jiminy Cricket and Pinocchio's friends, together they manage to return Pinocchio to his former self. After Sora, Donald and Goofy leave Monstro, it is later seen that Pinocchio and Geppetto are now living in Traverse Town in a house found for them by Leon, trying to piece their life together again. At the end of the game, during the credits, Pinocchio has become a real human boy. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Pinocchio reappears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a fragment of Sora's memories. In this version, he feels guilty for getting trapped within Monstro, and so goes deeper into the giant whale's body to find a way out. When the trio finally catch up, Pinocchio is caught inside a Parasite Cage Heartless again. After they defeat the heartless, Sora teaches Pinocchio to be brave and fight his way out. He does so and frees himself just before the monster vaporizes. Then, he gives them an idea about making Monstro sneeze to escape. After he gave them his idea, he returns to Geppetto. When the trio heroes make the monster sneeze, Pinocchio and Geppetto escape to safety. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks, Pinocchio appears as a meetable character and is seen in parades and shows. He is usually seen alone or with Gepetto or Jiminy Cricket. Pinocchio's Daring Journey Pinocchio appears as an audio animatronic in the dark ride at Disneyland and in the ride plays the same role as he did in the film. Fantasmic! Pinocchio appears in both versions of the popular nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! In the Disneyland version Pinocchiohas a small bit where he appears dancing alongside female puppets. Pinocchio later appears riding The Mark Twain Riverboat along with many other Disney characters. In Walt Disney World's Hollywood Studios version, Pinocchio appears in the bubble montage and riding Steamboat Willie. Gallery 4392541029_485fe3ecf9.jpg|Pinocchio with Geppetto in Disney on Ice 4304508145_7a53127cec.jpg|Pinocchio with Geppetto at one of the Disney Parks pinocchio128.jpg|Pinocchio and the Blue Fairy pinocchio281.jpg|Pinocchio and J. Worthington Foulfellow pinocchio195.jpg|Pinocchio and Figaro pinocchio501.jpg|Pinocchio meets Lampwick 3922692362_f1cd916fdb.jpg|Pinocchio in Fantasmic! Pinocchio_in_Phineas_and_Ferb.jpg|Pinocchio (or a reasonable facsimile) in Phineas and Ferb 4456526976_2f57353fbf.jpg|Pinocchio Statue d23party16.jpg|Pinocchio with Jiminy at one of the Disney Parks icerarogerrabbit6714.jpg|Pinocchio with all the toons in Who Framed Roger Rabbit pinocchio712.jpg|Pinocchio lying dead clippinocchio.gif|Pinocchio aladdin3292.jpg|Pinocchio's cameo in Aladdin 26-mmpvisuals-14.jpg|Pinocchio's poster for the Disney Parks Jackass.jpg|Pinocchio sees Lampwick turning into a donkey. Char 29266.jpg|Pinocchio in House of Mouse es:Pinocho (personaje) Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kids Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Humans Category:Objects Category:Toys Category:Characters in video games Category:Magical Objects Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon